I need a little help here
by Rei no Hikari
Summary: Shadi hasn't seen his daughter in 9 yrs. She and her half brother move in with him. But she's not the little girl Shadi remembers. Now she's a teeanager! I stink at summaries...PLZ R


**I was thinking about the lack of fics focused on Shadi, who happens to be one of my favorite characters, and decided to write a fic focused a little more on him. I thought about what it'd be like for him to have a daughter and came up with this. This is slightly AU. The ages of some characters are a little different than in the series. The following is a guide to the ages of the characters:**

**Shadi - 33**

**Sharifa (Shadi's daughter), Yugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu – 15**

**Ankhef (Sharifa's half brother) – 6**

**Isis-**** 25**

**Rishid- 23**

**Malik, Mai, and Seto – 16**

**Mokuba- 8**

**Yami and Bakura- Over 5000; appear 17-20**

**I might not use all the characters listed, but a lot of them will probably be mentioned. Also, I'm using the Japanese names. I've never seen the Japanese version of the show so I'll be going by what I know about the original, what little of the manga I know, and the dub when I have to. Now to the fic!**

**_Italics = thoughts_**

**/ Hikari to Yami /**

**// Yami to Hikari //**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but I do own Sharifa and Ankhef.**

Shadi paced the floor in the living room of his home. He was waiting for his daughter, Sharifa, and her half brother Ankhef to arrive. Shadi and his wife had divorced when Sharifa was 6, almost 7. Afterwards, Shukura moved to America and took Sharifa with her. Shukura remarried and had a son named Ankhef. Not long ago, Shukura and her husband died in a car accident. Now Sharifa and Ankhef were moving in with Shadi. At first Sharifa was the only one coming, but she refused to come without Ankhef. Now Shadi had to take care of both of them. He had to admit that it was going to be hard to care for the son of his ex-wife and her second husband, but if it meant Sharifa was moving back in with him, he didn't mind. It had been about eight or nine years since he'd seen her. He remembered the day she left. Oh what a sad day that was...

***Flashback***

Shadi hugged his daughter Sharifa as she prepared to leave.

"Daddy," Sharifa began as tears ran down her cheek. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, but you have to," He told her.

"Why?" She asked him as she pulled away.

Shadi bit his lip at the question. How was he supposed to explain this to her? Finally, he answered with a "You just do." Sharifa didn't look satisfied with the answer, but still accepted it.

Shadi looked at her saddened face. He decided that now was a good time to give her the gift he was saving for her birthday, in case he didn't get to see her.

"Hey, I bought you a present for your birthday not long ago. Want me to give it to you now?"

"Yeah!" Sharifa answered excitedly.

"Okay," He said as he took a box out of his robe. "Here you go."

Sharifa quickly opened the small box. Inside it was a golden necklace with an ankh-shaped charm.

"Hey, this looks like a mini Sennen Ankh! Thank you daddy!" Sharifa said excitedly.

"Safira, honey, it's time to go." Shukura said as she walked up to them.

Sharifa saddened when she heard this. "Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes, we do." Shukura answered her.

"Why?" Sharifa asked for the second time.

"We just do."

"But I want to stay with daddy."

"You can't. Now let's go!"

"Fine." Sharifa said as she hugged Shadi one last time.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Shadi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He began to walk toward the door. All he had to do was open it to finally see his daughter again.

~*~

Sharifa walked toward the door again. She had already brought all the bags up to the door and set them next to it. Inside that house lived her father, who she hadn't seen in eight, maybe nine years. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Was her father the way she remembered him? Did he still love her? Did he _want her to move in with him? She was eventually brought out of her thoughts when her little brother, Ankhef, began to speak._

"Are you going to knock on the door, Shari?"

"Huh?" Sharifa asked startled. "Oh...yeah." She said as she knocked on the door.

Was it good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Tell me in a review! 


End file.
